White Wave: Wirklich fur euch
by hayatecrawford
Summary: A new story begins after the final battle between Weiss and Schwarz: Weiss is still assassins; Schwarz is in France; What happens when Crawford's younger sister suddenly disappeared?
1. Chapter 1: Chika Kasahara

**White Wave – Wirklich fur euch**

Disclaimer: I don't own Schwarz, Weiss, blah blah blah… you know it, so don't sue me. I only own the original characters. And to tell the truth, my English is not good. I try hard to translate this fiction into English. Trust me, it's going to be a long story, but I will do my best. If there's any mistakes, grammars, spellings, punctuations, or whatever it is, please tell me. At last, hope you enjoy. ^_^ R&R please! ~

Chapter 1 

"This way, please," the house owner said reverently to the young lady behind him. 

She didn't pay much attention to owner's comments; she's actually busy on checking the house out: two floors, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small garden and a swimming pool. She liked this house. 

"I can plant something in the garden, right?" She asked. 

"Certainly! Everything is yours, if you rent it." 

"Prefect. I will rent it then." 

"That's glad to hear," the owner had a big smile on his face. Of course! This lady was RICH, he could tell, just looked at the watch she wore. 

"Please come with me, Ms. Kasahara," he led the way, "we would need to sign some contracts…" 

***** 

"Yeah! They are all here today!" 

"It's gonna be a lucky day! ~" 

This famous flower shop – "Kitty in the house", was crowded as usual. Well, most of customers were girls, especially schoolgirls 'cause flower shop's owners were four guys of striking appearance – Ran, Yohji, Ken and Omi. 

"If any of you aren't going to buy anything… please LEAVE!" Ran was always that cold to those fan girls, well, he's tired of them. 

"Yohji!" Ken sought help. He was now in the center of girls who love sports players. 

"Hmm, you know, I never lay hands on under-18-girl," Yohji, unlike Ken, stood a side leisurely with a cigarette in hand, also had a bunch of fan girls around him. 

Omi, the youngest of four, shook his head. He was usually the most popular for those girls; maybe he's the softest one. 

It's getting late. Fan girls had finally left. 

Doorbell rang as a young lady came in. Omi quickly approached ahead, and smiled, "Welcome! What can I do for you?" 

"I'd like some flowers for my new home." 

They never saw her before. She had brown hair and a pair of blue eyes. Her skin was white as snow. She's sure a pretty lady. 

"Ah, beauty," Yohji whistled, picked up a red rose as his way to her, "this flower is for a beautiful woman like you." 

"Thank you," she gently took the rose, and smiled back. 

"Can you describe your home?" Omi asked. 

"Sure. Hmm…" she began to describe it. They spent much time to decide which flowers to use. 

Yohji attentively studied her, and said quietly to Ran and Ken, "She is a foreigner." 

"How do you know that?" Ken was always amazed by Yohji's skill of analyzing women. Everything he said about women was right. 

"Look at her. Her hair color is brown and it looks natural; her eyes are blue and skin is white, typical characteristics of western people. I think she must receive a high education before." 

"Whoa… You are sure a lady man." 

"I always am." 

She finished talking with Omi, looked like they decided at last. She filled out the shipping form, and said, "I will be home after four o'clock, is that okay with you guys?" 

"Sure." 

"Then I will wait for you around that time. See you!" She was ready to leave, but suddenly turned back and waved hand to Yohji, "Thanks for your rose." 

"Anytime. Come often!" He replied. 

Ken looked down to the form, "Hey, Yohji. She got a Japanese name." 

"Really?" Yohji looked over Omi's shoulder, "… Chika Kasahara? Well, she is a mix blood then." 

"Maybe." 

Ran, quiet all the time, suddenly said, "Yohji." 

"What?" 

"Four hundred yen for a rose." 

Others sweat dropped. 

***** 

"Here, those yellow tulips go here." 

Ran and Yohji delivered flowers to Chika's house also helped putting them to places she wished. 

"And has the violets and gladiolus in the garden," Chika was putting photos in order while she said. 

"You have a lot of photos!" Yohji mentioned, "Can I see?" 

"Yeah." 

He picked up the one with black frame. A long, black hair man with a 10-year-old girl was smiling merrily on the photo. 

"That one was taken when I was 11 years old," Chika said, still busy on her work, "… That's my father." 

"Your father? Whoa! He looks young!" 

"I also have an elder brother." 

"Then your dad surely married in early age." 

Chika only nodded. 

"It's time to go," Ran said. 

"Well…" Yohji noticed Ran was gazing at him, "we have to go. Come next time, Chika." 

"I will." 

"Ja ne!" 

"See ya!" 

When two of them were out of the door, Yohji asked Ran, "why did you want to leave that early?" 

"… Nothing." 

"Huh?" Even though they knew each other for a long time, sometimes, Yohji still didn't understand Ran. 

"There's nothing special." 

"Fine. I give up." Yohji shook his head. 

To be continued… 

Author's note: Okay, I think my English is bad. I used five dictionaries to write it *sweat drop* Anyway… any comments welcome! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2: A normal day and a thought

**White Wave – Wirklich fur euch**

Notes: Thank you for reviewing! ~ ^O^ Well, this chapter is all about Chika and Weiss. If any of you are waiting for Schwarz, they will come up next chapter. I promise. Don't worry, I am an Schwarz fan :PP Recently I played too much FFX, my writing ends up looking like it ^^bb

Chapter 2 – A normal day and a thought 

"Hello guys!" 

It's three o'clock. Chika always came at this timer. Today, she wore a silk orange color dress with a cute handbag. 

"Hey guys, what kind of flowers fits my outfit today?" She was cheerful as usual. 

"Lily," Yohji suggested. 

"Lily?" Chika hesitated. 

"You don't like it?" 

"Not really, but…" Chika thought a little bit, and explained, "In my country, lily is for people who pass away." 

Ken suddenly realized, "So you are really a foreigner." 

"?" 

"Yohji said you were from western country." 

Chika turned her look towards Yohji, "You're smart. Yes, I am from France." 

Except Ran, well, he's not into these conversation, everyone's eyes lighted up, "France! What a romantic place!" 

"I was born in Paris, but before I came here, I lived in America with my brother and friends." 

Omi said smilingly, "You have a wide family." 

"My brother likes to stay in America," Chika said, "and his friends like to follow him. They get along very well. They worked together before, just like you four." 

Others didn't notice, but what she just said somehow reminded Ran of Schwarz. Sometimes, he wondered how they were doing. 

"So, I will take lily then," Chika said to them. 

"Okay. Packing them?" 

"Yes." 

Before Chika left, she remembered something and asked, "I am curious by the reason of you four together open a flower shop. Care to tell me why?" 

Now that's a BIG question for them. How could they tell her that opening a flower shop is just a cover-up of their real jobs? 

"Ah… If you don't want to tell, never mind then," she smiled, "See you." 

They let out a heavy sigh. That was close. 

***** 

Japan. 

It's fantastic place for Chika. 

Unlike America's slow and quiet life, Japan is lively and fast. She went shopping almost three times a week. Looked at those fascinating fashion clothes, she felt like she was walking in a different world. 

She forgot how much money she had spent on clothing. ONLY clothing, not including shoes, bags, etc. Things happened like this all the time: She entered a store with empty hands, and came out with about five shopping bags. 

Chika never had a life like this before. In France, she's different than any other girls. Wherever she was going, bodyguards followed behind; whenever she wanted something, bodyguards bought them for her. She couldn't go anywhere without her father's permissions. She must be safe. Even when Chika was living with her brother, he and his friends did everything to keep her out of crowd. 

But still, Chika loved her life with her father and brother. Even though she's not "free". Those photos she brought with her when coming to Japan, they recorded every joyful moment in her life. 

However, she decided to run away from home. She had her reasons. Chika's sure her father would understand. But her brother… 

Chika sighed. 

_I'm sorry, big brother,_ she said in her heart, _I have to leave._

To be continued… 

Author's notes again: I know this chapter is weird. You will understand later. Next chapter, is for our Schwarz!!! ^O^ 


End file.
